The Best Is Yet To Come
by Rasha013
Summary: What troubles do await the two unprepared boyfriends who just wanted to buy some things for their evening fun? Is that a bus full of little girls? for thPeekaBoo's contest 8059


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. Nor do I make any money with this.

**Summary:** What troubles do await the two unprepared boyfriends who just wanted to buy some things for their evening fun? Is that a bus full of little girls?

**Pairing:** 8059

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning: **Little girls and their hands.

**AN:** For thPeekaBoo's contest.

* * *

The gas stations should not be full in the middle of the night. Nor should they be filled with laughing little girls who only wanted a new Barbie doll because _'their friend's was better then their own'_. Their mothers, or whatever those ladies were, maybe the teachers in the kindergarten, were yelling and screaming at those same little cute girls with pink ribbons in their hair that they should hurry or they'd miss their buss. Then came the outrageous yell out of frustration from one girl when she realises that the bonbons she wanted were sold to her friend that was standing in the line in front of her.

So in all that, you _definitely_ shouldn't be there, with your boyfriend, buying condoms.

When Gokudera saw the buss in front of the station he did not expected to find a zoo in there. His boyfriend, a tall man, with short black hair, was seriously amused by everything that was happening, since he loved children and children were love-love.

Gokudera on the other hand just wanted to go home and get fucked, pounded into the mattress and not play—Did one of those creatures just touched his boyfriend's butt?—happy family.

"Ne... sweety, are you sure we should be here... now?" The last part was hissed by somehow blushing Gokudera to his boyfriend's ear.

"Oh... no no, it's all good." Yamamoto replied with a smile on his face. "They are so cute. Aren't they...?" He spoke and looked around himself at the little girls.

"Ah... yes yes..." Gokudera said, not really meaning it, it was all just a façade to make everything pass more quickly. He stiffened when he felt hands on his hips, holding him in place when a larger body came flush with his. He could feel his boyfriend's breath on his neck, and his lips just millimetres from his ear. He shuddered, knowing what was coming. Yamamoto loved licking his ear in public.

It always made Gokudera hot and bothered and Yamamoto was a sadist like that. Gokudera could claim he hated it, but when in fact, both knew how false that was.

"I want this!" was yelled and a small hand was suddenly in front of them. A girl came and took her place between them and another girl that was in a line before them. The girl took some chocolate bar with little pieces of strawberry inside.

"I want that too... move, I want to take it!" Another high-pitched voice said and they were moved one step back when another little girl came in between.

"No, you're cheating!" Came the third voice. "I'm gonna tell on you. You are not to do that..." A girl's voice was getting more unlevelled by each passing second. It made Gokudera think she was gong to cry.

"Am not, don't be a spoil sport!" The girl yelled and stuck out her tongue to her little friend.

"Am not, you're mean... I'm gonna tell my mum how mean you are..." The girl in the back was so close to tears, it was so evident in her voice.

"Could this get any worse...?" Gokudera murmured to himself, and he heard Yamamoto snicker in the behind him.

"I'm not feeling well..." It was just what they needed. And of course something like that must be followed by a vomiting sound and a smell of something that was close to dying of had done so and now was lying there three days in a row.

"I just had to ask, didn't I?" Gokudera asked, and Yamamoto nodded his head.

When they were finally standing in the line, just ready to pay for what they needed and run—_go_—away from there little freaks—_kindergarten girls_—the worst had to happen.

Yamamoto looked at the condom boxes and nudged his boyfriend to look up. There was only one pack of normal condoms, which they couldn't use because Yamamoto was so much bigger than that, three packs of flavoured condoms and of course none of those extra thin, extra safe and everything extra.

"Which one do you want?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera shrugged. At this point he really didn't care anymore.

"Just take the chocolate-flavoured ones and... strawberry..." Gokudera replied.

"Sure..." Yamamoto took the boxes and put them on a counter in front of them. The cashier girl looked at them, at _both_ of them, and looked as if she was going to cry. Still, she did her job and placed their purchase back in front of them.

Gokudera was about to pick the boxes up when a small girl snatched the pink coloured box in front of his nose.

"Strawberry?" She asked, and Gokudera wanted to choke her.

"Can I have that back little girl?" He asked in the sweetest voice he could manage, trying to ignore the twitching of his eyebrow. It was meant to look sweet but it was just plain creepy.

"No... I want strawberry...!" The girl replied, clutching the box to her little chest.

"But, it's not yours. It's ours..." Gokudera tried again.

"No..." The girl frowned and pouted her lips, looking as if she would cry any second now.

"Yama..." Gokudera whined, not caring how unmanly that would make him look. "She took it..." I guess when among the little girls, you should try and act like one, it might help.

"You're mean, telling on me." The girl murmured and started crying. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and sighed. Walking over to the girl, he crouched in front of her.

"Listen little girl, we need that box, you see... we paid for it, so it's ours, you know... it's not bonbons. It's something only the adults that are older than 18 can use." Yamamoto spoke to the girl, calmly. That was why Gokudera let his boyfriend take care of any compromising matters.

"Really? It's not bonbons?" The girl hiccupped, and bit her lower lip.

"No..." Yamamoto shook his head negative.

"Okay then..." The girl was looking troubled for a moment before she gave the box to Yamamoto and started crying feverously.

"There, there..." Yamamoto touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Maybe we should just... you know... go..." Gokudera said, pointing at the door. He hated to break up his boyfriend and little girl's bonding but he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Yamamoto nodded his head, and they made their exit, swearing they would never ever go to that gas station again.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN:** I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
